The Lost Uchiha Flower
by 123Awsome
Summary: Its only the begining for this strong willed, beautiful uchiha girl, who was lost many years and found during the exams where Sasuke is bit by Oroch. This girl has changed Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi's lives and personalties, as she struggles through her..
1. Casual Mondays, Diry Laundry

The Lost Story Of a Girl

Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun come help me make a snowman, Santa-chan is coming tonight and we need someone to greet him! Sasuke- Ok, just a second. Itachi- Oh, fine, as long as you make me some of my favorite cookies I'm in.

Miss Azumi…Miss Azumi….M'Lady Naruto and Sakura are waiting for you. Mmmmmhh…uh….wah! Wait what time is it Maid Hamako? Said a sleepy, half awake girl. Well, Miss Azumi it's..it's….it's 10:45 M'Lady. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She screamed as the young girl ran out of bed in search of her alarm clock. To her surprise it was found in millions of pieces on the floor. While she was thinking about how it ended up crushed on the floor she tripped and fell through the floor.

As she crawled out of the hole she noticed a terrifying bruise on her arm. Maid Hamako please get me my bandages…..Yes M'Lady.

Once the terrifyingly painful and huge bruise on her arm was bandaged she slipped on her ninja wear and gear she shot out the door without hesitation. (Even though her maid Hamako was shoving food down her throat)

Always caught racing through town the young girl with long slim legs, a beautifully shaped body, gorgeous purple eyes that shine like diamonds, lips as tender as a pillow, shiny, strait, soft, sky blue hair, skin as soft as lavender, and the biggest breasts in the village (even bigger than Tsunades' O. O) She was, has, and always will be the pride of the Uchiha clan, and the Leaf village.

As the daughter of Queen Azui Uchiha and King Mandara Uchiha she was next in line for the throne as Princess Azumi Uchiha the next leader of the Uchiha clan. She always had a smile even through the loss of her mother, the be trail of her father, the Uchiha massacre and much more. Even with her beautiful body no one could match her ninja skills. Surpassing even the 3rd Hokage while everyone her age where just getting teams with their sensei's like Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto with Kakashi sensei. The only friends she had back then since she didn't go to ninja academy were Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi. She would play with them every day, but things have changed and now all of them miss the old days but fate has forced them apart.

Finally I've made it, she whispered as she came to a sudden stop at Ichirakus' and there he was shoving bowl after bowl of ramen down his throat. She just stood there while an evil grin stretched across her annoyed face.


	2. Xmas Fiasco

The Lost Uchiha Flower

Chapter 2- No hitting on the holidays

NARUTOOOOOOOO! The young blonde haired boy paused from his ramen feast, cocked his head to the left, and started sweating. U…..Um…..H….H-hi, he whispered preparing for a huge, bloody punch. Instead he got a light touch on the hand. Naruto-kun who is paying for this, she said trying not to explode with irritation. Well…um….I kinda forgot my money….um…..so….you…..ehe, he said lightly wishing he thought before he ate, he knew what was coming…. Oh Naruto-kun alright, she said with a calm sigh. What do you mean Azumi-kun? Well, I promised you yesterday I wouldn't hit you till after Christmas. As Naruto blushed and Azumi laughed they both remembered yesterday. *Azumi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had just gotten back from a mission, and while they took off their ANBU gear they talked about what they were doing for the holidays- Well one thing I know is that all of you are coming to my annual Christmas party right, as Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto nodded Azumi smiled in relief. Well, since it's officially the holidays there are no more missions and I hope there will be absolutely no violence over the holidays. Me and Tsunade agreed on it yesterday. While Sakura showed her pissed face, Naruto did his creepy happy dance, and Sasuke sighed in relief Azumi wished she hadn't mentioned it to Tsunade. Well Sakura see you around, Azumi said happily while waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to get outside. Once Sakura was gone Sasuke and Naruto crept outside. Oh and where are you two going? She said as she raised an eyebrow in question. Then the two young boys started running yet there efforts failing when she quickly grabbed their scarves. You know both your houses got burned down in the Madara accident right, thus means you're staying with me. Once the big, are you retarded speech was over she tugged them to her house by their scarves.* Oh ya right you also forced me and Sasuke home with you. Ya because your houses were crushed and burned retard. Well, we're here so where's Sasuke? Oh I told my maid to force his eyes open and squeeze lemon juice in them. He should be running to us screaming right about…..now! Suddenly a huge long scream sounded throughout the village as they saw a guy in his under wear running down the street towards them. AZUMI WHY WHY! The young Black haired Uchiha boy screamed while rubbing and blinking his eyes. Azumi just stood there and smirked. I did'nt hit you so….There's no foul Sasuke. AZUMI ARHHHG!


	3. Unknown Secrets

The Lost Uchiha Flower

Chapter 3

Finally after running about a mile from the Uchiha mansion to the Ramen shop Sasuke came to a sudden stop, with dust flying everywhere.

AZUMI WHY'D YOU HAVE HAMAKO DO THAT TO ME.

Ahem I think you mean Why did.

OH WHAT EVER MY EYES STINK SO BAD.

I know the eyes are the only weakness on an Uchiha, because of the sharingan.

I KNOW THAT, BUT HOW WOULD YOU HANDLE ME DOING THAT TO YOU.

I would probably just use a jutsu to suck the lemon juice out of my eyes to the point my eyes were normal again.

SHOW OFF.

Well I might have to have my eyes taken out if that happened to me BAKA.

WHY WOULD YOU HAVE TO DO THAT.

–Azumi points to her eyes- I can't tell you that, Its top secret.

FINE BE AN ASS!

–Azumi leans over on the counter and hides her face in her hair- Sorry, my mother told me when she died to never take my hair down or take off my choker –points to tight necklace on her neck- See.

Why? What happens

I can't tell you that either. Sorry –Azumi lays her head on the counter while it's still hidden in her hair-

-Naruto Shakes Azumi's shoulder- Hey Azumi come on, it's ok he didn't mean it. Let's not let him ruin our Christmas.

-After hearing Naruto Azumi puts her head on his shoulder hiding her face in his jacket- I'm sorry guys….It's….It's just that…..that he struck a slight nerve there.

-Sasuke Blushes, while running over and picking Azumi up, as he runs back to the mansion, carrying her wedding style-

*Gets to the mansion with Naruto trailing behind

Well Sasuke you need to get dressed ok.

Alright Azumi.

Naruto-kun could you got into my room and grab me another bra? My boobs are bursting out of this old one.

-Blushing, After stealing a quick peek at Azumi's huge boobs almost shooting out of the bra he ran to her room-

*While he was looking for a new bra he found 3 pictures in the bottom of the drawer.

Huh, What are these –Naruto exclaimed as he pulled them out-

-Naruto took the first one and looked at it closely-

-Suddenly Naruto's eyes popped in shock-

A..Azumi….Why does she have a picture of my father Minato and her mother Azui kissing? And on top of that her mother is pregnant?

Could it be Azumi is my sister? N….No not hardly –he said slowly while putting down the picture-

-Then he reached for the next-

-Naruto's eyes popped in shock once again-

This is a picture of me with purple eyes…..I don't remember ever having purple eyes with that light of blonde hair when I was just entering the ninja academy!

-As he placed that picture down, he picked up the last picture-

-His eyes relaxed at the sight-

It's a picture of Me, Azumi, Sasuke, and Itachi, playing in the snow Christmas eve…two nights before he killed the whole clan…-Naruto's eyes stressed in pain-

I can't believe in just one night our friendships were gone.

-Naruto placed the photo down, letting a slight tear fall on the picture, just covering Itachi's face-

Well I'm here for a bra, not for dwelling on the inevitable past.

-Naruto grabs the black lace bra that was resting on the pictures-

T….This should do –he said blushing a virgin perv smile-


End file.
